


It's You

by Kpoptrash_14



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cinnamon Roll Park Jimin, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoptrash_14/pseuds/Kpoptrash_14
Summary: *HARRY POTTER SPOILER WARNING*Kim Taehyung has an interesting phrase tattooed to him. All he wants to do is find out who said it.





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this story <3 I tried my best. My friend told me to post this story somewhere... So I did. <3 <3 <3 Hope you enjoy!

It’s You

*Harry Potter Spoiler Warning*

Preface:  
The soulmate tattoo has been around since the early 1600s. No one knows where it came from, how it started, all they knew was that it existed for people to find their one true love. Through the years, people learned that the first words you ever hear your soulmate say will be tattooed to your body. This is my story. This is how I met my one and only. 

It was my second birthday when the tattoo appeared. The soulmate tattoo. My eomma had cut a piece of cake for me and left the kitchen to go talk to her friends. I tried my best to read it but obviously failed as I was only two years old. When I was a little older, my eomma helped me sound out the first few words...  
“M-a-n. Man. I. C-a-n-t. Can’t” It took until I was around four years old before I could read the sentence tattooed to where my rib cage began.  
“Man. I can’t believe that Dumbledore dude died” I read. I was very confused but mostly worried about Mr. Dumbledore. I prayed that I wouldn’t have to witness firsthand what would eventually happen to him. I spent several years of my life in peril for this man’s life. When I finally reached the 3rd grade, I was assigned a book for book clubs. Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. I ran my hand over the cover, admiring the art. My group agreed to read up to chapter seven by the next day. I was very excited because I had heard many good things about the book. Once I got home, I opened the book right away. I was in the middle of chapter one when I saw it. “This man’s name was Albus Dumbledore.”  
“Oh. My. God.” It clicked instantly. This was the man I had been worrying about for five years of my life. Then it hit me like a truck. I already knew what was going to happen to him in the book.

Present Time:

The first day as a junior student and I’m shaking. In Highschool, first impressions matter. I know this because of firsthand experiences. On the first day as a freshman, I came to school in some grey sweatpants I found and an old Pokémon shirt that was at the top of my laundry pile. Let's just say that I was the talk of the school, for the wrong reasons. The next year, I went with a new pair of skinny jeans and a red collared shirt. I was very popular with the ladies - and the men - that year. Now it’s Junior year. I decided to go with my ‘stylish yet comfortable’ look. An oversized M&H hoodie paired with ripped, black skinny jeans. The temperature in Korea during August was normally on the warmer side, but I would definitely risk sweating to be fashionable today. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed at my reflection in the mirror.  
“Kim Taehyung! If you don’t come down now, you’re going to be late AND hungry at school today.”  
“Coming eomma,” I said and walked out of my bedroom door and down the stairs. That’s when I heard the front door open and Yeontan - my dog - bark with joy.  
“Good morning ajumma!”  
“Aah! Annyeong Jimin-ah.” Park Jimin. My best friend since 1995. As soon as Jimin saw me, he frowned.  
“Aye pabo! You can’t look better than me on the first day of school!” Jimin was wearing a white shirt with a yellow checkered flannel on top. As an extra fashionable statement, he was wearing a black leather jacket. His black fitted jeans and black shoes complemented the look. There was a blue beanie with yellow accents to further accentuate the look.

I chuckled as I grabbed my backpack from the kitchen table and the breakfast bar that eomma was holding in her hand. I kissed her on the cheek and pet Tannie on the head as we left. As soon as Jimin started the car, I decided to make conversation.  
“So, how are you and Yoongi?”  
“We’re doing amazing! I’m assuming you haven’t found your soulmate yet? Because if you have and didn’t tell me, Kim Taehyung I will kick you out of my car” I shook my head.  
“Guess it just wasn’t my year. Again.” Jimin chuckled lightly as he pulled into the school’s parking lot. Our school is pretty big. It has one of the nicest campuses in Seoul. Large fields of grass and flowers made excellent photo backgrounds for a really nice aesthetic.  
“Tis be your stop kind, sir.” Jimin did a little bow.  
“I thank thee.” I laughed. We both got out of the car and I felt the whole school turn to look at us. I knew I made the right choice of clothes for today. I felt amazing. I saw some girls staring, so I made eye contact and winked at them. I heard one of the girls squeal as she covered her face.  
“Hey, Tae.”  
“Yeah?”  
“This school’s ours once again.”  
“Hell yeah.”

*******

It was now lunch time, Jimin and I searched for our other friends to sit with. We found them sitting on a table under the old willow tree.  
“Aye! Jimine! TaeTae! We’ve missed you!” Hoseok yelled as he pulled us in for a long embrace. Hoseok was the ray of sunshine of our friend group. I was bubbly and enthusiastic. Jimin went to sit next to Min Yoongi. His boyfriend and soulmate. Yoongi was appeared to be the dark, pessimistic member of the group. But, he was one of the softest people you will ever meet. I went to greet Namjoon and Jin hyung who were happily holding hands. They were the parents of our group. Always making sure everyone was doing what they needed to do, and be where they needed to be.  
“Have you been eating? You look so skinny!” Jin exclaimed.  
“Yes eomma, I have,” I said teasingly. Jin rolled his eyes but kept a smile on his face. I gave Namjoon hyung a high-five and sat down to eat my lunch. We talked for a while because we hadn’t seen each other since summer began. I felt a someone elbow me in the shoulder.  
“Tae, look at that cute guy!” Jimin squealed. I turned to see where Jimin was pointing. And man was he right about the guy being cute. He was wearing a blue and white shirt with a few of the buttons near the top opened, and black slacks with a black belt.  


He was talking to a few of the other popular boys. Kim Yugyeom, BamBam, Jung Jaehyun, Kim Mingyu and Xu Minghao. The 97’ line.  
“Is he new? I’ve never seen him before” I asked my group.  
“Yeah, he just transferred here from Busan a few days ago. I saw him buying some bread from the grocery store yesterday.” Jin replied. I sighed as I admired the man some more. Feeling a flutter in his chest every time he brushed his hair out of his face. The 97’ line walked away and was soon out of my line of sight. I hope I get to see the boy again. I picked up my lunch tray and walked towards the cafeteria to dump out the trash. Jimin and Hoseok ran to catch up with me.  
“Tae, you like him don’t you,” Jimin asked. I stopped and turned around.  
“No, I- we all have soulmates. I was just admiring him that’s all. It takes an effort to look that good. Not that, I think he looks good or anything I was just implying that-” Hoseok cut me off before I could go on any further.  
“Taehyung, it’s okay. And you’re allowed to like people. You haven’t found your soulmate yet, it’s okay. Calm down.” I took a deep breath and allowed myself to simmer down.  
“Namjoon is friends with Jackson Yang who’s neighbours with Yugyeom. I’ll ask him to ask who that guy is for you.” I nodded in response. Jimin patted me on the back and walked back to the table with Hoseok. 

The third class of the day is always torture. It’s right after lunch so I feel drowsy, but it’s right before the last class of the day, so you know there are still 3 hours until you get to go home. I was the first in the class so I sat in my seat on the right side of the room. I opened up my notebook and began doodling when I saw someone else walk in. I looked up from my sketch and saw it was the guy from before. The one at lunch. I was about to ask him his name when the other 17 students in the class walked into the classroom, blocking my view of him. When everyone had finally filed in, I spotted him sitting on the opposite side of the room. Damn it. I thought as I put my head back down on the desk.  
“Alright everyone, get your notebooks out. We’re going to start on chapter one of Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone. I’m sure all of you have read this book before, that is why we are going to analyze it.” I tensed up at the mentioning of the chapter. Remembering back to the 3rd Grade and discovering that one of the most agonizing parts of the series was already ruined for me. Literally any chapter except that one. Why did it have to be chapter one? I flipped open the book to where the chapter began and put my head back on the table. This lesson was useless as I had already spent plenty of my life analyzing the book. The lesson droned on for another 45 minutes or so before I got an idea. I ripped out a page from my notebook and wrote a note on it. It read:

Hello! My name is Kim Taehyung. I’m currently sitting three seats away from you to your right. I noticed that you are new to this school and I was wondering what your name is. If you ever need somewhere to sit during lunch, my friends and I sit under that old willow tree outside. I hope your first day here is better than mine was.  
\- Taehyung

I mean it was no Shakespeare, but I thought the little-added mystery at the end would get him more willing to answer my question and start a conversation. I folded up the note super small and passed next to Suho and pointed to the mystery boy. Suho shrugged and passed the note to Byun Baekhyun, who was about the pass it to cute mystery boy when a loud ‘thwack’ suddenly hit my desk. I looked up to see the teacher glaring at me with her beady eyes.  
“What do you think you are doing Kim Taehyung?” she yelled.  
“I- nothing.” I sheepishly replied. She sighed.  
“I would give you detention, but since you are normally such a good student, I’ll let you off without it. BUT you do have to write a ten-page essay by tomorrow analyzing all the characters of this book.” She said as she gestured to the Harry Potter book in her hand. I nodded and slumped back into my chair, smirking. Suho looked at me with shock on his face. Probably why I looked so happy to be writing a ten-page essay. I turned to him and whispered,  
“I already have one.” 

*******

When I got home, I dug around my drawers for the essay that I wrote as a freshman. We were supposed to pick a book that we felt a connection to and analyze the characters and explained what they meant to us. I obviously picked Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone as it was the easiest choice for me. I found it underneath my yearbook.  
“Aha!” I exclaimed loudly.  
“Taehyung, keep it down I’m trying to watch my dramas.”  
“Sorry eomma” I called back. I read through it, trying to see if it was good enough to turn into my English teacher. It was exceptional if I do say so myself. I put it down on my bed and began doing the rest of my homework.  
About half an hour in, I get a call from Hoseok.  
“What is it Hobi?”  
“Oh, nothing. Just that I know the name of your mystery man.” I put my pencil down and listen intently.  
“Spill.”  
“His name is Jeon Jungkook. He’s 178 centimetres tall, very muscular, loves working out. Smart and charming.” I lean back into my chair. Dream boy. I think.  
“Thanks for that Hobi. Saranghae.”  
“No problem Tae.”  
Nearly an hour later, I was finally done with all my homework that was due the next few days. It was still only 5 pm. I decided to call up Jimin to see if he wanted to catch a movie. Jimin picked up after two rings.  
“What’s up chingu?”  
“I just finished my homework, did you?”  
“Yup.”  
“Cool, hey did you wanna catch a movie?”  
“콜! What movie?” Jimin asked. I thought about it for a second before I knew exactly what I wanted to see.  
“Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince is having a re-run in theatres? Around 6:30?”  
“Aha, trying to find your soulmate again?”  
“Always”  
“Well sure. I’ll swing by at 6:15 to pick you up.”  
“Kamzamida Jimin.” I hung up and sighed. Jimin has always been the sweetest person in the whole wide world. He was one of my only friends in elementry school. I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, I felt super refreshed. I changed into a hoodie and sweatpants dried my hair a little. It was 6:10 by the time I was ready. I went downstairs and found my eomma still watching T.V.  
“Eomma, I’m going out with Jimin to the movies. Want anything from the mall?”  
“Anni, Taehyung. Have fun but don’t be out too late, it’s still a school night after all.”  
“Yes, eomma. Saranghae.” I said as I grabbed a beanie to cover up my damp hair and was out the door to wait for Jimin outside. At exactly 6:14, he pulled up outside my house.  
“Early are we?” I chuckled and I got in the car. Jimin playfully punched my arm as he started the car.

We arrived at the theatre at 6:20 sharp. I bought some popcorn and Jimin bought a Sprite. By 6:34, we were in the theatre. The ads had just finished playing as we settled down in our seats. We were a little closer to the screen than I would’ve liked, but I picked the movie so Jimin got to pick the seats. The room dimmed and the screen widened. The quiet whirring of the curtains drawing back increasing my anticipation for the movie. 

We were nearing the scene. The scene where Dumbledore is killed by Snape. I’ve seen this specific movie so many times in my life, but every time the scene plays, I wonder if my soulmate is in the theatre with me. My mind drifts into thoughts of what it would be like to finally meet my soulmate. I thought of all the places we would go together, all the things we would do together, how cute we would be together. Jimin has seen the movie as many times as I have, but he never fails to be entertained by the movie. And finally, it happens. The scene that is tattooed to my ribcage. It’s sort of anticlimactic really. You would think I would be sitting at the edge of my seat, listening for anyone who might say it.The movie ends shortly after and I pick up my things. Disappointed, but not surprised that my soulmate isn’t in the theatre. The lights slowly come back on and I see Jimin glued to his seat.  
“However many times I watch this movie with you, that scene still gets me.” I laugh and squeeze my friend's arm.  
“Let’s go ChimChim.” Jimin nods and stands up. That’s when I hear it.  
“Man. I can’t believe that Dumbledore dude died.” I whip my head around to the direction of the voice. I see the silhouette of a tall and built man with a jacket on his arm. I squint my eyes and try to see who it is. I gasp.  
“It’s you!” I yell. The man turns around. The mystery man. Jeon Jungkook. 

Epilogue:  
It’s been a few years since I properly met Jeon Jungkook in the movie theatre. We are now in college, and living together in a house that we bought using all our saved Christmas money.  
“TaeTae?”  
“Yeah, Kookie?”  
“What is our future together going to be like?” I sunk further into the couch and leaned on my soulmate’s shoulder.  
“It doesn’t matter, as long as I’m with you.”

 

 

Glossary

Eomma - Mom  
Ajumma - Auntie  
Annyeong - Hello  
Pabo - Playful way of saying fool or dummy.  
Saranghae - I love you  
Chingu - Friend  
콜 (call) - Sure  
Kamzamida - Thank you  
Anni - No


End file.
